


Good Thing

by latenightlionheart



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, Developing Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Friendship, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightlionheart/pseuds/latenightlionheart
Summary: As it turns out, while Aliyah's cat ears are purely an accessory, just for fun, Ember's...well, Aliyah's still not completely sure what she's trying to tell her.





	Good Thing

As it turns out, while Aliyah's cat ears are purely an accessory, just for fun, Ember's...well, Aliyah's still not completely sure what she's trying to tell her.

"A...real--Like, full moon and you're all...grrr?" she asks meekly, eyes wide. "Sorry--I mean you turn--"

"It's not like the movies," Ember tells her, the amused look not leaving her face. "But yeah, full moons mean a complete shift."

Aliyah furrows her brow. "Shift? Like..."

"Shift, transform, you know...Well I guess you don't."

Aliyah's heart pounds harder and she wonders if Ember can sense it, if she can _hear it_. "Not really, no."

"Hey, don't worry, I'm not gonna eat you," Ember laughs, closing the gap between them. "Promise."

"Does anyone else...?"

"Know about me? Just you, so far," Ember replies. "Want to keep it that way, too."

"But I thought...Baron, though?"

Ember laughs really hard at this and Aliyah feels likes she's mocking her for all her dumb questions. But then...

"Oh hell no!" Ember whispers even though they're totally alone. "Just between you and me, I'm starting to think he's just a furry."

"Oh my god, really?" Aliyah giggles. "You think so?"

"Your guess is good as mine, but he's not were, that's for sure." 

"So you can tell..." Aliyah says seriously, meeting Ember's eyes. "You know--"

"Yeah," Ember casually reaches for Aliyah's wrist, fingertips stroking the soft skin there. "We know our own."

Again, Aliyah wonders what else Ember knows, what else she can sense. She pulls her hand back from Ember's, staring back curiously.

"Why me?" she says finally, absentmindedly rubbing at the spot Ember was just caressing. 

"Why you, what?" Ember asks, a little confused. "I thought..."

"Why are you telling _me_? I mean..." Aliyah pauses, trying to find the right words. "Like, I mean, I'm glad you trust me..."

"Look, I'm just going to say something...You tell me if it's not true, okay? "

"Okay." Aliyah nods. Oh god, she _can_ tell...she must know, oh god...

"You like me, right?"

Aliyah's heart starts racing again, her throat too dry to even attempt an explanation. So she just nods once more and Ember continues.

"Well, I like you too. Just putting that out there...And you're right, I do trust you. So um...yeah."

Aliyah nods again, feels her cheeks flush when Ember's usually sly smile turns earnest, a little goofy. 

"That's--I'm so glad? But I thought cats and dogs--" Aliyah catches herself. "Wolves? Don't get along..."

"Good thing you're not really a cat then, hm?" Ember's grin returns and she reaches out to pet - there's really no other way Aliyah can interpret how she's being touched right now - Aliyah's hair, stopping to stroke a thumb down her cheek. 

Aliyah swallows quickly, a small smile spreading across her face. Ember's grin only grows wider and a chill runs down Aliyah's back.

Yes, good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Was going through my drafts and found this so, yes awoo? ;)


End file.
